As He Died
by Catman99
Summary: As he dies, Remus Lupin recalls his relationship with his wife. Oneshot


-1There were no stars that night. That thought seemed to echo around in his empty head. It was a new moon. Remus chuckled to himself. There was blood in his mouth. He could taste the iron, and it made him retch. But there was nothing he could do now. He tried to pick himself from the damp grass, but couldn't. His fingers slackened around his wand, and it fell out of his hand. He watched idly as it rolled away from him, into the growing darkness. As the darkness clouded his vision, he saw one last thing. His wife Nymphadora, beautiful in death, her eyes wide open and staring glassily.

_--_

_He knocked on the front door of the apartment, and it was opened almost immediately. Behind it was a young woman in her pyjamas, yawning tiredly. Her hair was a vivid purple, and tussled up all over the place. As she noticed his appraising eye, her heart-shaped face went pink._

"_Nymphadora Tonks?" he asked politely. She nodded, bemused._

"_Alastor Moody sent me," he said simply "May I come in?"_

_She nodded, and opened the door wider. He stepped inside and smiled to himself as he saw the clutter around the small apartment._

"_Oh sorry," she said, slightly embarrassed, and waved her wand lazily in the direction of the mess. The junk rose slightly then dropped back to the floor._

"_Don't worry about it," Remus said chuckling._

"_Sorry, but who are you?" she said, eyebrows raised._

"_Ah, how impolite of me. My name is Remus Lupin. I've come with an offer for you,"_

_--_

_They had both just come back from guard duty, and collapsed on the sofa sleepily. She pushed her warm little body against his, and he smiled through his sleepiness. Wrapping one arm around her waist, they both closed their eyes, and eventually Tonks drifted of to sleep. Remus stayed awake, listening to her breathe deeply, her chest rising and falling in rhythm. After an hour or so, he nudged her awake. She stretched and yawned sleepily. If Remus were a different man, he would've kissed her then._

"_We should probably get moving before anyone walks in. Something tells me Molly wouldn't be too happy if Ginny walked in on us sleeping together," he said quietly._

"_So we're sleeping together now?" Tonks said, raising an eyebrow. Remus felt himself flush._

"_You know that's not what I meant," he said stiffly. _

"_Aww, that's a shame," she smirked, getting up off of the makeshift bed, and heading to the fireplace._

_--_

"_So what's this secret mission?" she asked curiously as the pair sat at the table in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, eating their dinner of steak and chips. Sirius had taken a bottle of scotch and staggered upstairs to feed Buckbeak._

"_A secret," he said, smiling slightly._

"_Come on Remus, you can talk to me," she said, rubbing her hand over his. He tensed slightly. Was it really right of him to tell her? Did she have a right to know? He took a deep sigh._

"_Dumbledore is sending me to infiltrate the werewolves," he said calmly. She stood up from her chair._

"_Is he crazy?! They'll eat you alive. Or turn you into one of them," she said, outraged. He sighed deeply._

"_I'm afraid it's too late for that," he said quietly._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, eyes wide._

"_As a child, my parents refused to help a Death Eater. A few days later, they sent Fenrir Greyback around. Ever since then," he stated quietly, bracing himself for her to scream and run away._

"_Really?"_

"_How do you think I got these scars?" he asked casually._

"_Okay," she said, shrugging and sitting back down._

"_Pass the salt," she said, and Remus smiled. For the first time in a long while, he felt human._

_--_

_There were angry howls behind them as they ran through the dark woods. Tonks was leading him along, a hand on his shoulder, guiding him around the debris on the forest floor. He held his arms around his stomach, clutching at it in agony, blood seeping through his hands. His eyes were wide in pain, and it was all he could do to follow the light from the witches wand._

"_It was Greyback," he gasped "he knew I was working for Dumbledore,"_

"_But I don't understand," she said, pulling him along "if they're howling, why aren't you transformed?"_

"_The whole pack's gone feral," he said through gritted teeth "it's not the full moon for another day,"_

_They reached the edge of the woods, the howls echoing off of the trees, flames flickering in the distance. They had sent out a lynch mob it seemed. He collapsed from under her grasp, falling into the dirt. Tonks gripped his arm, and turned on the spot. Nothing happened._

"_They've set up anti-apparation wards," he said "Dora, you have to run, now,"_

"_I'm not leaving you," she said, putting her soft hand on his face. He screamed as a fresh wave of pain jolted from his stomach. He pulled his wand from beneath his robes, his grip loose. Tonks took a bracelet off from around her wrist and dropped it on the floor, putting Remus' hand to it._

"_It's scheduled to leave in two minutes," she whispered. The werewolves broke through the trees, heading towards them, Greyback at the front. They were a hideous sight, hair matted, covered in blood, barely wearing clothes at all. They bounded towards them on all fours. Greyback leapt, growling ferociously. Then a blue light engulfed the couple, and they were gone._

_--_

_Sirius chuckled at the look on his best friend's face._

"_Did you really think we wouldn't work it out?" he barked._

"_It's not like that…" Remus protested. Sirius laughed louder._

"_Don't deny it!"_

"_Look, I'm sorry," he began._

"_Sorry? For what? Just because you've got the hots for my cousin doesn't make you the top of my most wanted,"_

"_Right," Remus said, obviously uncomfortable._

"_Just…look after her, mate, okay?" Sirius said, slapping him heartily on the back. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and a silver phoenix appeared over the dining table._

"_Harry and friends at Ministry with Death Eaters. Gather the Order," Dumbledore's voice carried into the room. Sirius immediately jumped up, pulling Remus up with him. His old friend stared at him._

"_You can't come!" he said incredulously._

"_You just try and stop me," Sirius said, disappearing up the stairs._

_--_

_They sat on the sofa, Tonks sobbing loudly. Remus had an arm around her shoulders, looking quite uncomfortable at the situation. She moved her head to rest on his chest, and Remus looked up wistfully._

"_He died fighting," he croaked "It's how he would've wanted to go,"_

"_He wouldn't have wanted to go at all," she sniffed._

"_I know," he said, pulling her closer "I know,"_

"_It's my fault," she whispered. Remus' eyes grew wide._

"_No, it isn't. Don't you ever believe that Dora," he said sternly. She gave a watery chuckle._

"_Only my dad calls me that," she said._

"_Well I wouldn't want you to think of me as your father," he said, smiling slightly. She looked up at him with her heart-shaped face._

"_I don't,"_

_-- _

"_Remus, listen to me!" she shouted, as he stormed through the door into the living room of the small apartment he was renting._

"_No," he said looking at her pointedly, with a worn and pallid face. He pulled heavy metal shutters down across the windows, and locked them in place._

"_I love you Remus," she said quietly. He looked at her quizzically, almost pityingly._

"_I am far too old, far too poor and far too dangerous for some as…for you," he said softly, striding over to the door and holding it open for her._

"_I know you love me too," she said fiercely, grabbing his tattered robes. He gripped her hands with a strength she hadn't felt before, and manoeuvred her out of the door._

"_Not now," he growled._

"_Please, Remus!" she pleaded, but he slammed the door closed on her, and drew an iron bolt across it. He could hear her hammering on the door, and staggered into the kitchen where there was a small glass of a foaming potion. He picked it up and drained it in one. _

_Almost too late, he thought to himself, almost hurt Dora._

_He let out a scream as the transformation ripped through him._

_--_

"_I'm going to be at Hogsmede during the school term," she said, touching his arm lightly._

"_Okay," he said coolly._

"_You know, if you want to contact me," she says, a hint of desperation in her voice. He moved his arm away._

"_I'll make a note," he said. Her face fell, and she stood up. With a backwards glance, she walked out of the apartment, leaving Remus alone. He rubbed his tired face with his hand, and if you looked very carefully, you could see a tear making a track down his face._

_--_

"_So…he's really dead," she whispered. Remus nodded wordlessly, holding her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her._

"_What's the Order going to do without him?" she asked._

"_I suppose decisions will become a vote, instead of Dumbledore making them for us," Remus said quietly. He pulled her close to him, her head resting on his chest._

"_I'm sorry," he said, closing his eyes._

"_I forgive you," she said. He opened his eyes to find her hair returning to it's normal purple colour, and her eyes wide and bright._

"_Good," he said, wrapping an arm around her waste, and kissing her forehead._

"_I love you," she said, still beaming._

"_I love you too," he said, his voice croaking slightly, and he pulled her lips to his._

_--_

"_Do you, Remus John, take Nymphadora Andromeda .." the tufty haired man said, but Remus wasn't listening. He was looking at his wife-to-be, stunning in her white dress. She shot him a look that clearly sad "pay attention and answer the question". He grinned at her._

"_I do," he said simply._

"_I now pronounce you bonded for life," he said, and a series of sparks fell upon the couple, as they embraced each other in a passionate kiss. And for the second time in as many years, Remus John Lupin felt as though he were the single happiest man alive. And for that second, all thoughts of Dark Wizards and werewolves left both of their minds._

_--_

_Andromeda and Remus sat in the waiting room of St Mungos maternity department. Remus had been sent out a few moments ago, and had shared his mother in laws urgent vigil. Andromeda had never thoroughly approved of their marriage, and it had only been the influence of Ted that had stopped her condemning them both. He gave her a nervous smile, which she did not return. A moment later, a nurse popped her head out._

"_You can come in now," she said with a smile. Remus jumped up immediately and stormed into the room, shortly followed by Andromeda. Dora was sitting up in the bed, looking very dishevelled and holding a bundle in her arms. She held it out as Remus approached, and he took the child from her._

"_Is it-?" he began._

"_It's a boy," she supplied, her eyes flickering tiredly._

"_We need to think of a name," he said softly._

"_You choose," she said "poor name choices run in my family,"_

_He chuckled, then looked at his son, nestled in his arms._

"_Teddy," he said quietly, not looking up. Both witches beamed, as the man stroked his son's head. His head flicked up, and he noticed all eyes were on him. He smiled, and returned his child back to Dora._

"_I need to go tell everyone!" Remus said, and in Dora's opinion he looked younger than she had ever seen him. He gave his wife a long kiss, then hurried out of the delivery room. As he rounded the corridor, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother in law, who was looking at him with an odd expression on her face._

"_Thankyou," she whispered, before embracing him in a quick hug._

_-- _

_Remus bounced his son up and down on his knee, while Dora watched him adoringly. He looked up at her and beamed._

"_What?" he asked._

"_We'll have to have another one so we can both do that," she stated simply, before leaning over and kissing deeply. Teddy giggled, and his hair changed to lilac. Remus snorted, and took his son off of his lap, giving him to his wife._

"_Where are you going?" she asked as he stood up. _

"_To get a drink," he stated, smiling wryly. Without any warning, a silver lynx burst through the window, landing on the carpet. Teddy raised his hands in joy._

"_Death Eaters attacking Hogwarts. All Order members to respond immediately," Kingsley's deep voice boomed out. Lupin's face paled, and he headed towards the door._

"_You can't leave me here with Teddy!" Dora shrieked at him, as he hurried away. He turned and kissed her, one hand behind her head._

"_I love you Dora," he said, ruffling his son's hair._

"_It's all going to be okay. Harry has a plan," he said quietly, before he apparated away._

_--_

Remus shuffled towards his wife, blood leaking from his stomach. Dolohov had been too fast, and _sectumsempra_ too painful. He collapsed a little way from her. Her hand lolled away from her, and he reached out with a crippling pain coursing through him. His fingers scraped the grass next to her hand, leaving a smear of blood. Try as he might, he couldn't reach her.

"Dora," he whispered. And then he died.


End file.
